Risa
by Queen L
Summary: El catorce de Diciembre fue mi primer y único viaje a la tierra. Bajé desganado, sabiendo que faltaría poco para mi final. No pensé que ese mismo día conocería ese sonido tan particular, una risa.


**Disclameir: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo sólo estoy jugando con sus personajes

* * *

Hace no mucho tiempo, en mi único e último viaje a la tierra. Vi algo que me conmovió, algo que agradezco haya sido lo último que vi antes de morir bajo otro de mi especie. Bajé despacio, y congelado. ¡No sabéis lo frío que está ahí arriba! Las nubes siempre están de tan mal humor, echándonos cuando estamos cómodos. Se rompen en miles de pedazos, y nos abandonan a la deriva. Veo a todos mis compañeros de semanas salir despedidos hacia lugares diferentes. Por suerte para mí, o por desgracia, mi viaje es corto. Me poso con rapidez en una ventana, donde tuve una primera vista de él, de Hugo Weasley.

Hugo era un niño pequeño, debía de tener cinco años por ese entonces. Los rizos colorados le caían sobre la frente, y unos ojos marrones, intentaban ver más allá de la ventana. Reconocí su mirada en un instante, la vista de alguien que está esperando. Me sorprendí un poco al principio. Veía muchos niños durante mi viaje, y muchos se ponían en puntillas para mirar fuera de casa en invierno, pero ninguno tenía una postura tan paciente. Los dedos pequeños y regordetes estaban colorados en las puntas, como si hubiera pasado largo tiempo sosteniéndose. Me habría gustado decirle que no tenía que hacerlo más, que yo le avisaría cuando llegara alguien. Por supuesto, no me escucharía.

Intenté ver más allá de él dentro de la casa. En una butaca estaba sentada una chica, que más tarde sabría se llamaba Rose Weasley. Era un año mayor que Hugo, pero se creía mil veces más madura que él. De hecho, mientras el niño esperaba, ella estaba sentada, observando un libro. No sabía leer todavía. De eso me enteré más tarde, cuando una mujer castaña se lo comentó. En fin, pero acá Rose Weasley no tiene más que un papel secundario. No importa, en realidad, si estaba o no leyendo.

Volvamos al niño que me importa, ese que alegró mi corta existencia. Hugo estaba impaciente, pero no lo demostraba. Por ejemplo, no salió corriendo -como su madura hermana-, cuando su abuela dijo que estaban listas las galletas. Sé que amaba las galletas más que a nada, pero aún así no se movió, estaba decidido. Suerte para él, su gran espera llegó sólo unos minutos después de aquello.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, insulso y prejuicioso, llegué a pensar _"no puede ser"._ Era demasiado corriente. ¿Era por eso que ha estado esperando tanto? Era un hombre pelirrojo, entrecano, en realidad. Sus zapatos negros estaban gastados, y su sombrero cubierto de nieve. Un amigo me saluda desde ahí arriba. Más corta vida para quienes se posan en humanos. Son tan calientes. Es cierto que son interesantes, pero estar demasiado cerca puede ser perjudicial. Por eso me gusta cuando aterrizo en ventanas, allí me pego al frío vidrio, pero puedo verles de todas formas. Como lo vi a él.

En fin, ¿en qué iba? Oh, sí. Lo vi tan corriente. De hecho, su abrigo tenía agujeros en varias partes. Sé que ha usado ese abrigo durante muchos años, y, por desgracia, se verá obligado hacerlo unos cuantos más. Sé, también al instante, que Hugo Weasley disfrutaba mucho con ese abrigo, sobre todo, porque tenía muchos bolsillos, donde ese hombre tan corriente gustaba de guardar caramelos. En realidad, no son, siquiera tantos bolsillos. Pero hay que recordar, que Hugo no tenía más de cinco años, y todavía estaba un poco perdido con eso de los números. Algunos días creía que cuatro (número de bolsillos), era más que cinco (su corta edad).

En realidad, si hablamos en serio. Más que el abrigo, lo que Hugo amaba, era lo que había dentro de él. Era tal la emoción, que le saludó con la mano, y se tambaleó un poco. ¡Era tan alta esa ventana! Aún mareado, corrió a la puerta.

Por primera vez creí que ver lo especial en ese hombre. Porque alguien que tiene ya siete hijos, seis nueros y doce nietos; y aún así reacciona con tal ánimo, pues, es espléndido.

—¡Hugo! —exclamó, alzando al pequeño en brazos. Éste se aferró, como si no le hubiera visto en años—. ¿Cómo la pasaste con la abuela? —le preguntó

La susodicha apareció de pronto. Imaginaos a la abuela de los cuentos, ¿la veis? Esa es Molly Weasley. Delantal, cucharón, y las mejillas coloreadas por el calor de la cocina. Su cabello apestaba a coliflor -o eso oí-, y lo llevaba atado en lo alto, para que no le estorbara en la cara.

—¡Arthur, bájalo! —pidió—. ¡Estás congelado! —Con rapidez cogió a su nieto en brazos—. Ve a sentarte un rato junto a la chimenea, Ron y Hermione están en camino. Se les ha hecho un poco tarde —dijo, con mucha rapidez—. Mejor, porque apenas estoy acabando la cena.

Hugo se las arregló para zafarse de los brazos de la mujer, y correr detrás del hombre por el cual tanto había esperado. Molly Weasley volvió a la cocina, donde los coliflores esperaban. Rose Weasley levantó la vista de su libro.

—Hola abuelo —saludó, con una sonrisa.

—Hola Rosie —correspondió, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—¡Está haciendo como que lee! —gritó Hugo, de forma acusadora.

—¡No es cierto, abuelo! —se quejó ella, muy ofendida por haber sido descubierta—. He intentado leer.

—Eso está muy bien, Rosie. ¿Has aprendido algo nuevo? —la muchacha asintió—. Eso es lo más importante. Te ayudaré luego con las palabras difíciles. Podemos leer ese cuento que te gusta tanto, Rapunzel —ofreció Arthur, gustoso de ayudar a sus nietos.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos de Rose brillaron.

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Rose! —llamó su abuela desde la cocina—. ¿Podría ayudarme a sacar los platos y poner la mesa? —preguntó.

—¡Ya voy abuela! —se levantó de un salto, dejando el libro sobre la butaca.

Corrió a la cocina, y la perdí de vista. Arthur acercó la butaca un poco más a la chimenea y, cuidadoso de poner el libro sobre la mesa ratona, se acomodó sobre ella. Hugo se ubicó a sus pies, con los ojos centelleando de alegría. Ambos disfrutaron de la chimenea.

Detesto las chimeneas, y sigo sin entender por qué los humanos disfrutan tanto reuniéndose frente a ellas. ¡Son tan calientes! Para mí, una chimenea es una trampa mortal. No sé si ustedes vieron alguna vez una chimenea, es algo muy extraño y peligroso, lo mejor es no tener ninguna de estas en sus casas. Hacedlo por nuestro bien. Una chimenea, es una especie de hueco en la pared, donde se ponen un montón de ramas, que se convertirán en fuego. No entiendo demasiado bien cómo es que las ramas se vuelven fuego, pero admito que temo un poco a los árboles desde que la vi. ¿Y si me poso suavemente sobre ellos y les da por encenderse? ¡No señor!

—Abuelo, ¿cómo funciona eso? —dijo de pronto el pequeño.

Yo seguía pensando en los árboles.

—¿Qué, Hugo?

El niño miró ambos lados, como asegurándose que nadie les observaba. Yo no cuento nunca como observador, obviamente. Así que pese a que alguien sí les vigilaba, él jamás se enteró. Se levantó con cuidado, y subió rápido las escaleras.

Tardó un tiempo. No sé decirte si mucho, o poco. Nosotros no medimos el tiempo como los humanos. Un segundo son mil años de vida para mí.

El niño volvió, con algo que se movía entre los brazos. Era una tetera. Bueno, en ese momento no supe decir qué era. ¿Ustedes saben qué es una tetera? Por las dudas se los explicaré. Es como un caparazón de tortuga dado vuelta, con una tapa sobre él. Pero no os confundáis con una olla, como me pasó en un momento. Hay una diferencia vital. Las teteras, en alguno de sus costados, tienen un pico largo, por donde sale el líquido caliente. ¿Cómo ponen el líquido caliente ahí? No lo sé. Tal vez compran una tetera cada vez, pero no estoy seguro.

Saqué una conclusión, están obsesionados con el calor.

Pero eso no importa ahora. Esta tetera -es decir, esta tortuga dada vuelta, con una tapa sobre ella, y un tubo a un lado-, era muy grande, y tenía pintadas unas flores de colores sobre ella. Flores rosas y un poco gastadas. Todo parecía tener mucho uso en esa casa. ¡Oh! Y me olvidé de deciros la cosa más rara sobre las teteras, algunas intentan atraparte los dedos si les tocas el tubo. Al menos, eso hacía la tetera de Hugo Weasley.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió, nervioso, Arthur. Quitándosela de las manos, para sorpresa del niño.

—Del gallinero. Estaba asustando a las gallinas —explicó.

No os apuréis, ni os equivoquéis. No son las teteras hijos raros de gallinas. Si tienes un gallinero no conseguiréis gallinas gratis. Eso tenía una verdadera explicación.

—¿Le dijiste a la abuela? —preguntó. Su nieto negó, lo que le hizo suspirar de alivio.

—¿Para qué sirve, abuelo? —repitió.

—Para servir té, eso lo sabes bien, Hugo —respondió, confundido.

Su nieto rió, como si hubiera dicho algo muy tonto. Hugo emitió el sonido más profundo y curioso que oí alguna vez, una risa. Quiero deciros algo sobre la risa de Hugo Weasley, porque es algo que recordaré para toda la vida, el sonido más mágico. La risa de Hugo era chillona y estridente, pero sincera y radiante. Cuando reía, sus incisivos un poco grandes, se iban hacia adelante, dándole aspecto de ardilla. Reía muy fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que lloraba, eso lo comprendí al instante. También, cuando reía, obligaba a que todos lo que estaban a su alrededor lo hicieran.

Habría sonreído de tener dientes, estoy seguro.

—¡No eso, abuelo! ¿Para qué sirve una tetera que muerde? —dijo, una vez finalizado el espectáculo.

—Para nada —respondió, con rapidez, Arthur Weasley.

—¿Entonces por qué está acá? Rose dice que si no sirve para nada debe ser tirado —luego pensó un momento—. Aunque creo que no comprendió bien lo que dijo. Yo le dije que sus pulseras no servían para nada, y por qué no las tiraba. Se enojó mucho.

Arthur sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tenemos que tirar la tetera? —Hugo frunció el ceño.

—Sería lo más prudente, sí —concordó el adulto.

—¿Qué significa prudente? —se confundió un poco. La tetera intentó salir de los brazos del señor Weasley y atacarlo.

—Que algo… —se detuvo para tapar la tetera, que intentaba huir—, es correcto, que terminará bien.

—Entonces la llevaré a la cocina, y le diré a la abuela que la tire —asintió para sí mismo.

Y al igual que a su hermana, le perdí de vista.

(***)

Entre esta parte, y el conflicto en sí, me enteré de la mayoría de las cosas que mencioné antes. Como los nombres, o que Rose Weasley no tenía idea de cómo leer. También supe, que Hugo adoraba los caramelos y hablar con su abuelo, porque este, a diferencia de los demás, siempre respondía todas sus preguntas, por más infantiles que fueran.

Arthur sonreía cuando su nieto preguntaba "¿Y para qué sirve esto, abu?", lo que era la mayor parte del tiempo, si se me permite quejarme. El niño podía pasarse horas haciendo preguntas sobre las cosas más insólitas que a uno se le pudieran ocurrir. Por ejemplo, gracias a él, me enteré qué era una grabadora de vídeo, y, también, un traslador. Aprendí dos reglas del Quidditch -un juego muy extenso de explicar-, y todas las del ajedrez. A Hugo le gustaba jugar al ajedrez, le divertía que las piezas hicieran todo lo que él quisiera. ¡Tuve unas ganas tremendas de colarme por el agujero de la ventana para estar más cerca de él! Cada risa, cada pregunta, cada acierto en el juego era como música para los oídos que no tengo. ¡Si sólo hubieran apagado la chimenea!

Por desgracia, no la apagaron.

Pero no importa eso.

Conocí a los padres de Hugo, dos señores muy interesantes, que discutían por casi todo, pero entre los cuales pude palpar el amor. O bueno, lo que me dijeron que es el amor. En mis días como nube conocí a alguien que me habló sobre las emociones humanas. Me contó sobre la felicidad, sobre la tristeza y sobre el amor. Creo que lo había entre los padres de Hugo era amor, una de las dos clases que vi ese día.

También descubrí otra cosa que hacen los humanos, la cena. Les describiría cómo fue eso, pero, confieso, que me da un poco de miedo recordarlo, y sigo sin entender del todo cómo o por qué hacen eso. Hugo no preguntó, supuse que él sabía. Algún otro fetiche humano, seguro. Debo decir que la cena fue algo que le gustó mucho al niño, comía con ánimo, devoraba todo lo que caía en sus manos, y pedía más.

Fue después de la cena que ocurrió lo interesante.

Abuelo y nieto estaban sentados nuevamente cerca del arma mortal, mejor conocida como chimenea. Hablaban de cómo funcionaba un televisor. Ninguno de los dos lo tenía muy en claro, pero se las arreglaban. No querían preguntar a Hermione. Según ellos, eso era caer bajo. No sé muy bien a qué va referida esa expresión, pero creo que es algo malo.

Os diré que pasó, antes de seguir dando tantas vueltas. Sé que tendréis unas vidas muy ocupadas allí donde estéis.

Después de cenar, trajeron la tetera. Sí, esa tetera.

Hugo Weasley abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creérselo. Se quedó estático, con la vista fija en la mesa. ¡Pero si él había dicho que la tiraran! Recordó algo que me enteré un poco más tarde, la había dejado junto a la otra tetera, una que sí servía, y que había ido a parar a la basura.

Acobardado y bastante impresionado, dejó que su abuela la pusiera sobre la mesa.

Arthur no lo vio, estaba leyendo un libro, buscando información sobre los televisores. Por desgracia, fue demasiado tarde cuando alzó la cabeza.

Ron Weasley, padre del pequeño, fue el primero en intentar servirse el líquido caliente. Acercó la mano con naturalidad, no esperaba que el objeto respondiera. El tubo cobró la forma de una boca, y se clavó en los dedos de Ron Weasley, quien chilló sin poder creerlo. Intentó soltarse de la boca dura, pero se encontró con un enemigo feroz.

Empezó a sacudir las manos, y, desesperado, se levantó de la mesa, tratando de soltarse del agarre. Tropezó con su propia silla, y logró que la tetera se desprendiera de su dedo. Ésta pasó volando junto a Hugo, que se agachó asustado, para ir a parar al cabello de Rose Weasley, quien se trastornó por completo, y empezó a correr por la sala.

—¡Depulso! —gritó Hermione Weasley, desesperada.

La tetera salió volando por los aires, y, no os vais a creer eso, estallo en pleno vuelo. El líquido caliente los bañó a todos, desde Arthur que estaba tranquilo con su libro, hasta Molly, que había aparecido con un montón de galletas, que quedaron esparcidas por toda la sala.

Quemaba, ardía, y nadie entendía muy bien por qué estaba pasando.

Entonces, ese sonido mágico volvió a la vida. Hugo rió, contagiando el efecto a todos los presentes. Todos ellos comenzaron a reírse, hasta que les dolió el estómago, hasta que el té se volvió helado contra sus pieles. Rieron por tanto tiempo, que incluso creí que mi vida había sido demasiado larga para ser un copo de nieve.

Cuando todos se calmaron, Molly alcanzó unas toallas.

Nuestro pequeño despistado y su abuelo, estaban sentados junto a la chimenea nuevamente.

—Creo que te equivocaste con el significado de prudente —murmuró Hugo Weasley, en total confidencia.

Eso fue lo último que le oí decir, antes de quedar aplastado por mi propia especie.

* * *

** Nota de Autor:** Tenía planeado que este fic perteneciera a un reto, pero mi narrador me hizo pensar que sería imposible. Igual quiero subirla, porque me resultó entretenido escribir desde el punto de vista de un copito de nieve.


End file.
